


Starting Fires

by f-ing-ruthless-baz (f_ing_ruthless_baz)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jeans, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ing_ruthless_baz/pseuds/f-ing-ruthless-baz
Summary: Simon and Baz get handsy behind a service station.





	Starting Fires

**Author's Note:**

> _“So hot,” Simon says. “Got to see you fight without picking a fight with you myself.” ..._   
_“I promise to be just as hot later,” I say. “I’ll start fires all the way across the Midwest.” _
> 
> Simon's still feeling affectionate when they stop at a service station, after the Renaissance Faire, and sneaks away with Baz for some alone time. Baz isn't complaining.
> 
> Was I inspired to write this after seeing [the promo for book 3](https://twitter.com/rainbowrowell/status/1179772717882630145)? Possibly. Was that definitely the inspiration? Yes.
> 
> Thanks so much, [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff) and [soultoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soultoast), for the encouragement/enabling, beta-reading, problem-solving, and literally coming up with the summary I used. ❤️

“_So hot_,” he says again as he crowds me against the aluminum siding.

Simon’s been extra _touchy-feely_ since we left the Renaissance Faire—and I’m not complaining—but as soon as we pulled into this service station and Bunce went off to use the loo, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me around back. I think it’s because no one can see us back here.

No one can see him push both his hands up into my hair as he kisses me. No one can see us pressed together, with my arms around him.

I don’t remember the last time he kissed me like this, before today.

I’m afraid to let go.

I’m afraid to hold on too tight.

“Baz,” he says, barely taking a pause from kissing me. “You were so good.”

I laugh against his lips. “You think?”

“Nngh, you’re so—” He cuts himself off by crushing his mouth into mine again, and one of his hands slides down to my collarbone. “So good,” he pants, trailing his fingers over the open neck of my shirt. “So hot. So—”

I hug him closer—because I think he’ll let me—and flatten my palms over his back. I haven’t been able to do this in so long. To feel him, without anything in the way. No wings or insecurity or resentment…

One of my hands finds its way up to the back of his head, and I clench a fistful of his thick, overgrown curls. The other is pressing into his low back, right above his tail. It’s invisible now, but still very much there; I can feel it snaking around my thigh.

He arches into me as he clutches the collar of my shirt, moaning into my mouth. (I can’t help but think that maybe we’ll get our own room tonight and he’ll share with me after all.) (I don’t give a damn about the wings.)

My hand slips a little lower when he shifts against me, and for a second I think he’s going to freeze up. Last time I touched him below his waistband, he—

Well, he isn’t freezing up now. There’s nothing freezing about him, at the moment. He’s so warm in my arms, and everywhere he’s pressing into me. Every searing point of contact.

I draw him in more, emboldened by his response so far, and slide my hand a little further, stopping when my fingertips hit the edge of his back pocket.

There’s something I’ve wanted to do ever since I first saw Simon in these jeans—and especially now that he fills them out a little more. He’s giving me so much right now that taking more seems greedy, but I don’t know when I’ll get another chance like this. I don’t slay vampires every day; he may never be this worked up again.

I ease my hand into his pocket—though it’s a snug fit—and give him a tentative squeeze.

“This okay?” I ask quietly, but I barely get the words out before his tongue is in my mouth.

He hums his assent as his tail tightens around my leg. (I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wonder about his tail sometimes.)

The paneling on the wall behind me digs into my back, he’s pressed up against me so hard. But I can’t even think about that with everything else he’s doing to me. I’m losing myself in him. _We’re lost together_.

He feels good under my hand, strong. I’m not afraid of breaking him. I grip him more firmly and he moans again—it vibrates down my throat, and I think of what I would give to hear that sound every day. (Anything. I would give anything.)

He’s tugging on my hair, and every time I grab his arse, his hips push forward into mine. Just enough to drive me mad. Just enough to make me stupid. Reckless. Carefree.

I grab it with both hands this time, and pull him flush against me. _Simon Snow_, I think, _you are at least somewhat gay_.

He grips my head, like he’s holding on for dear life, and lifts one of his legs, hooking it around mine. It’s almost as if he’s trying to climb me—and I would, quite frankly, let him.

_Simon_…

“Seriously, guys!” I hear Bunce shout. “Do I need to hose you down?”

Simon and I attempt to disentangle ourselves quickly, like we haven’t just been caught red-handed. He backs away, only half a step, looking down sheepishly.

“I thought you guys were getting food!” she adds, standing with her arms folded at the corner of the building.

He mumbles an apology, but glances up at me like he thinks it’s funny.

“Yeah, sorry,” I say to her, trying not to laugh.

She sighs and nods towards the front of the building. “Come on. The sandwiches look like crap, but I think it’s the best we’re gonna do.”

I make a sweeping gesture with my arm for her to lead the way, then kick off from the wall to follow, Simon at my side. I feel his hand settle on my low back as we walk, and he smiles when I look over at him.

“Hey,” I say, causing him to grin wider.

“Hey.” He slips his hand down into my back pocket and raises his eyebrows.

I laugh and drape my arm over his shoulders, leaning in to kiss the side of his head. “So hot, Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know about my WIPs and other random, vaguely Carry On or fanfic-related things I like to talk about, you can find me on tumblr as [@f-ing-ruthless-baz](https://f-ing-ruthless-baz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
